Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to sanitary undergarments suitable for use with absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins, panty liners, and incontinence pads. More specifically, the present invention provides a system and method for improving the comfort and wearability of undergarments by reducing the chafing that occurs on the upper inner thigh areas of the wearer.
There is a continuing need for absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins, panty liners, and incontinence pads. These devices are typically worn in the crotch region of underwear and are designed to absorb and retain liquid and other discharges from the human body and to prevent body and clothing soiling.
Various patents teach means for improving the absorbency of such devices, the resistance to leakage, and convenience of use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,518 issued to Coates, a reusable diaper having a fluid absorbent pad on the inner surface of a waterproof, hourglass-shaped, diaper shell is described.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,582 issued to Zachery describes a disposable insert for use with an adult diaper, said insert having a webbed “T” configuration and a plurality of absorbent pads or batts, one of which is positioned at the lower end of the “T” configuration such that when the insert is placed on the patient the wide portion is across the patient's abdomen and the narrow portion is positioned through the patient's crotch, fluid tending to puddle is absorbed without leakage. The insert may be applied to the patient with very little, if any, lifting of the patient required.
Other devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,809 issued to Larsonneur, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,737 issued to Khan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,364 issued to Santa Cruz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,466 issued to Richardson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,543 issued to Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,422 issued to Brownlee, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,518 issued to Coates, U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,677 issued to Glaug et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,043 issued to Gustafsson.
The above references are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Gustafsson suggests a means for reducing chafing. Gustafsson ascribes the potential for chafing to the width of an absorbent device during use. According to Gustafsson, soft components that are deformed during use do not contribute to the same extent to the width of the absorbent device during use as non-deformable components. Gustafsson also describes a stiff shell component of an absorbent device that does not deform in the transverse direction by the compressive forces that arise between the user's thighs. To reduce the risk of chafing from the edges of the stiff shell, the shell is dressed with a layer of soft, padded material, such as foam plastic, wadding or similar material.
The risk of chafing is not limited to the non-deforming component of the absorbent device. Typically, a barrier cuff surrounds the upper thighs to prevent leakage. This barrier cuff is secured by elastic or other stretchable means. As a wearer moves, the barrier cuff may slide against the skin causing abrasions. Once the skin has been irritated in this manner, the discomfort level of the wearer rises dramatically. For bedridden adults, the risk of chafing is exacerbated by the size of the absorbent device needed to effectively control discharges and the lack of mobility of the wearer. Chafing may not only occur at the barrier cuffs, but by rubbing of the upper inner thighs against each other. Padding the shell of an absorbent device does not protect against either of these sources of chafing.
A need exists for means to make absorbent devices more comfortable by reducing or eliminating the causes of chafing in the area of the upper inner thigh.